


兽性沉沦

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), Come Inflation, Demon Anatomy, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor asphyxiation, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Partial Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Under-negotiated Kink, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 但丁甚至不会称之为做爱。这个词太过温和了，无法描述他们一起做的事、他们对彼此做的事。事实上那更像是一场厮杀。这场餮宴永不会真正结束，直至他们愿罢甘休。-VD
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	兽性沉沦

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'll be your animal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990648) by [vorokis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorokis/pseuds/vorokis). 



> 原作者注：标题取Billie Eilish的歌曲“Bad Guy”

第一次，但丁是跪趴在地上高潮的，第二次，但丁是塌着腰瘫倒在双臂上射的，他嗓子喊得发哑，连不成句的呻吟中迸出哥哥的名字。他的后背和大腿都 _疼_ 得要命，维吉尔在上面印满了牙齿的轮廓，咬痕交错纵横依然熠耀闪光。他的屁股被维吉尔钳制着，那里的皮肤被烙下印记，那里的骨头再也忘不掉专属于哥哥的触摸。随着维吉尔不断的冲撞，一阵剧烈的震栗沿着他的躯体疾驰而过，汹涌的快感在但丁的血管中奔腾高涨，犹如新血灌注，将余震掣曳得愈加广阔，犹如风激电骇。

但丁甚至不会称之为做爱。这个词太过温和了，无法描述他们一起做的事、他们对彼此做的事。事实上那更像是一场厮杀。这场餮宴永不会真正结束，直至他们愿罢甘休。他们一度相毁相残，用獠牙亲吻对方，用利爪爱抚彼此，给愈合得太快的身体刻下尽可能真实而缠绵的瘀痕，破坏了那么多床铺和墙垣。一连好几天，每次但丁吞咽，他都能隐约尝到哥哥射进他喉咙深处的味道。维吉尔的背心底下藏着些逐渐褪色的痕迹，有但丁几乎把他肩膀咬成一块一块时留下的伤疤，也有每当但丁在哥哥腿上磨蹭时，为了撑起身子而用尖爪在他胸膛上刻了一遍又一遍的凿壑。

这就是他们的性，但丁并不感到意外。他们的爱由残暴所拼凑构造，被一颗贪婪畸形狂跳的心脏所驱动，离了这一切，他们根本无从去爱。但丁欢迎它，沉沦于它，暴力和快感的螺旋紧紧盘绕在一起，维吉尔一咬便攀上他的皮肤，维吉尔一干就在他体内火热跃动。

他的哥哥以一种熟悉而坚定的精度操着他，顶得恰到好处，每一次撞击都带出明亮而灼热的耀斑。 “ _快_ ”，但丁哑着嗓子说，夹紧了后穴里的阴茎，夹得维吉尔低声呻吟，那深沉的轰隆声透过维吉尔紧贴着他后背的胸膛传进他内里。“快，射给我，把我射满，我要。”

“ _你要_ ，”维吉尔用一声粗暴而刻薄的咆哮回敬道。“但丁，你总是什么都想要。你要我的关注，我的爱，我的鸡巴，我的精液。你要这个、要那个，你什么都想要。我给得越多，你就越是饥渴。”

“都怪你，你这个杂种，”但丁回过头来吼道，“都是你害的，是你害我什么都想要，害我他妈的 _停_ 不下来，”然后他故意把屁股往身后将他操得大开的勃起上送，试图再把它吞得不可思议地更深。他不想学会怎么才能不再需要。没有这哥哥才能为他点燃的纯粹狂喜，生活是多么操蛋，真是不能再蠢了，他多恨自己一开始就得这样活着。维吉尔的占有由始至今都如此野蛮，灼痛的折磨愈发难忍，但即使几秒钟前他才射过第二次，他的阴茎却几乎没有变软。下一轮高潮在他腹底孕育，自他睾丸的紧绷中生长，他的身体迫不及待，而但丁明明可以加快步伐，把手伸向自己的分身，随着维吉尔的抽插抚慰它。

但他没有。他知道自己想怎样高潮——在哥哥的鸡巴上，被哥哥的鸡巴肏到射——他知道维吉尔会把他操成那样，就像之前惨无人道的那么多次一样。

“那就好办了，”维吉尔回答，语气低沉而意图鲜明，“我也停不下来。”

维吉尔一把将但丁往后拖上他的大腿，让弟弟一屁股坐到他粗大的性器上，这一下操得更加深又填得前所未有地满，让但丁失明了许久。维吉尔的臂弯里，他的身子变得沉重瘫软，敏感到极致，浪叫从他口中放声倾泻，压得他朝后一倒，脑袋倚在哥哥的肩膀上。他摇摇欲坠，晕头转向，他实在是太虚弱了，根本无力反抗维吉尔肆意扼住他喉咙的手，这攥握比任何项圈都更具有占有欲和征服欲。他的嘴，贴在但丁耳侧发烫，说：“你的需求和我的贪婪一样无穷无尽，我的弟弟。尽管提吧，我会满足你的每一个要求，每一次都让你粉身碎骨。”

但丁没有回答，他没法回答。维吉尔无情又无间断的一抽一插让但丁喘不过气来，他一手扣着弟弟的屁股往下猛按，另一只手还紧紧握着但丁的髋。但丁分不清这种严苛是不是在针对他，也许维吉尔只是在追逐自己的快感，也许此刻对他来说，但丁只是他获得快感的手段，只不过是一个用来容纳哥哥的阴茎和精液的甜美小洞。一个肉便器，一个工具。

这个想法多么折辱人，让人愤怒。这是一种侮辱，让他的恶魔在熊熊怒火中奋起抗争。

太 _刺激_ 了。但丁脸上火烧火燎，他浑身的皮肤被沙漠般的酷热所刺痛。

大腿打着颤，他试着抬起身子，却磕磕跘跘，被哥哥阴茎那无情的拖拽所精巧阻碍，但丁被迫往后倒向了维吉尔，胸膛因上气不接下气的呻吟而起伏不定，而这只能促使维吉尔把他操得更深更深，把但丁操得大脑宕机，如同它马上要分崩离析一般。

看着他的失败，维吉尔笑了，笑声阴暗而沙哑，仿佛但丁只是维吉尔手中某件可笑的玩物，蠢得要死，连自我协调都做不到。“有什么问题吗？”他的哥哥用太过了然又居高临下的声音问道，每次听到这种语气，但丁都想把他揍到吐血，然后从他那张鲜血淋漓的嘴里痛饮一番。

“有，”但丁沉声说，“你他妈是个臭混蛋，就这个问题。”下一刻他就噎住了，因为他哥哥的手报复性地一紧，掐住了但丁的咽喉。这压力来势汹汹，足以切断他的呼吸，却爽得他鸡巴梆硬，滴下更多的水。

“你随时可以从我的鸡巴上起来然后走开，”维吉尔说，丝绸般的声音盖过但丁窒息的呻吟。他的残酷桎梏持续了很久，在维吉尔松手并用拇指轻抚他皮肤上转瞬即逝的淤青之前，有那么美妙的一刻但丁刹时失明，眼前除了白光闪过外空无一物。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭但丁的太阳穴，假意温柔，喃喃道：“去吧，如果我让你不快了，那就走吧。”

但丁大口深吸空气，而他希望自己不能。他希望维吉尔再次扼住他夺走他的呼吸。他几乎要再被推回那个境地， _再来，快再让我窒息，_ 这句话爬上喉头却又变成一句支离破碎的“不，我怕你会哭。”

“请原谅我不相信你。”维吉尔说，又动了起来，在席卷人心的返璞极乐中一遍又一遍地撞进但丁，直到他在快乐的痛楚中迷失，颤抖的呻吟融成了一曲绵长而了无休止的乐章。维吉尔的声音又回到但丁的耳边，倾泻而下如同滚烫液体：“这就是你永远离不开的原因。你太想要这个了。每时每刻都在想。”

“这，”维吉尔说，“就是你。”

“一个婊子。”他说，但丁忍不住为此发出一声毫无尊严的该死的呜咽，这个词如弯钩般深深扎进他的脑海，响彻全身无处遁形，一个无助尖锐的赞同夺路而出。伴着维吉尔雄辩的语调，这个词益发粗鄙，往但丁点燃的血管浇上汽油，让但丁燃烧，燃烧，燃烧。

“你当然赞同，”维吉尔说，语气平淡得好像他没有在用他的鸡巴和话语将但丁拆皮卸骨一样。“你就喜欢别人这么叫你。真是恬不知耻。”

“是啊，”但丁声音沙哑。“是的，我就是。”他知道自己是什么，也知道自己在哥哥手下会变成什么样子。“我的要求也很高，你觉得你有本事满足我吗？”

“别问蠢问题。愚钝的模样并不迷人。”

但丁本来想笑，可维吉尔行云流水的顶胯和那悬河泻水般的快感让他除了抽泣之外什么都做不了。而当维吉尔在他耳边低语“婊子”的那一刻，一切都变得那么柔软那么细腻，故意的——绝对是故意的，维吉尔一定别有用心——这是一颗突然被抽栓的手榴弹。但丁射了，被狂风暴雨般全力袭来的操干击中，这是疼得最美好的一种疼痛，肆虐他的每一寸肌肤，他的眼睛因高潮而发热，好像他妈的要哭出来一样，他射在了自己的胸口，浊液飞溅到他的下巴上。

维吉尔发出了一种介于咆哮和呻吟之间的声音，仿佛他也处于某种完美的痛苦之中，仿佛现在但丁把他的性器吸得太紧，而维吉尔依然在这样的紧致中操着弟弟，如同身处战斗般毫不留情。但丁感觉到每一次插入都烫得咝响，在他每一根极度敏感的神经上划出电弧，而他想要为此对维吉尔伸出利爪——他 _确实_ 把爪子伸向了维吉尔，他低吼着将一只莽撞的手往后探，在维吉尔的臀部刻下深深的伤痕。维吉尔回应的咆哮震撼了但丁的皮肤，这是他哥哥的阴茎要开始痉挛抽动的前奏，又一股滚滚热流涌入但丁，犹如江河归海。

当维吉尔突然抽离他的身体时，一种冰冷而讨厌的恐怖时刻不期而至，向他袭来。谙尝过哥哥带来的饱足感后，这突如其来的空虚让他无比痛苦，恐惧用它结实的拳头攥住了但丁。一句混乱的“不，别——别走——”惊慌失措地从他口中掉落，心脏在他喉咙里跳动，在他胸腔间跳动，在他手腕上跳动，跳得太快了，仿佛它想要弃但丁而去，奔向维吉尔一样。

“我还能去哪里呢，”维吉尔说着，把但丁推回黏糊糊的床单上，将他翻过身来。“既然你的身体深处才是我的归宿，我为什么要去别的地方呢？”他的阴茎依然粗得像他没有刚射过一样，粗壮、暗红，因他已经射进但丁的所有东西而湿漉漉的，完美得一如既往，唯一的缺点就是它已经不在但丁体内。然后维吉尔粗暴地扛起了但丁的双腿，挤回他两腿之间，托起但丁的膝窝，把它们压在自己胸前。“你还没绝望到让我喜欢的程度，但丁。”维吉尔说，那游丝般的温柔声音里蓄满了危险，让但丁立即绷紧了腹部。

当维吉尔毫不犹豫地再次刺回他身体里时，他的喉咙被刺耳的呻吟所震痛，肏得那么深，那么狠，那么快，仿佛一道闪电直穿但丁，不断灼痛着他，让他紧紧弓起身子，让他陷入 _渴望_ 又被这渴望所窒息。

“操……操，维、维——”但他没法再吐出什么话来了，只能在维吉尔猛烈的一抽一插之间勉强喘息，他的哥哥操他操得好像再也没打算停下来一样，就好像除了操但丁他什么都不知道了一样，就好像他生来就是为了操但丁，而但丁是为了承受它而生一样。

但丁甚至无法推拒哥哥的操干，维吉尔把他困得死死的，在快感的重压下他软弱无力，无处可逃，即使能逃他也不会逃跑，因为受困于世界上唯一一个能够困住他的人本身就是一种快乐。屈身于维吉尔美丽而致命的仁慈，被他那永恒无尽的欲望所压垮。

“太过了，宝贝，”但丁念叨着，他还想把大腿再张开一点，把屁股再抬高一点，脚趾蜷起，试图让维吉尔直直插进他的心，“真是太——我没法再射了，我不能——”

“ _所以呢_ ？”维吉尔狠声道，“你射不了又怎么样？”

不怎么样，真他妈的不怎么样，因为但丁和维吉尔一样贪得无厌，他的欲望和维吉尔的贪婪一样无穷无尽，而只要维吉尔一直这样把他劈开他都无所谓自己还能不能射。所以但丁说“ _不_ ”，几乎是喊出来的，“你他妈要是敢把这玩意从我这里拿走——”

“我也是这么想的。你所需要的只有我肏进你身体的鸡巴——”

“是，是的，是的——”

“——而你想让我强迫你接受它，我会的，但丁，我会的。”

“强迫我，”但丁认同道，气喘吁吁。他失了常态，四肢百骸都在颤抖。他的阴茎因刚刚经历的高潮发疼，又因为他现在根本无法抵达的高潮而更加疼痛，但他还是绝望地、永远都那么绝望地想要。“强迫我，维吉尔。”

“ _强迫你_ ，”维吉尔咆哮着，松开但丁的双腿，将双臂撑在但丁脑袋两侧，肌肉集结成明显的隆起，这能让维吉尔撑上很久很久，久到足够他尽情地用阴茎把但丁操得大开。

但丁渐渐感觉头重脚轻，晕乎乎的。除了他的哥哥他什么都抓不住了：维吉尔那汗湿的头发的暗银色，他皮肤隐隐焕发的粉红色，他眼眸里的炙热，他胡子拉碴的下巴上的坚决，还有他恶毒又漂亮的嘴，那张嘴总爱说些残忍而美丽的话。但丁永远不会放他走。永远不会。他的手在维吉尔潮湿、烧得发烫的皮肤上漫游，用双臂把他搂近，用后穴把他绞紧，把哥哥深深埋进他的体内。

维吉尔发出几声粗涩的低吼，然后那又变幻成了粗涩的话语。“你这样还更紧了。我可以在你里面困上好几天。”

“我要，”但丁说，现在说什么他都同意，要什么他都肯给。“我想要，要你，永永远远。”在这罪恶的、山火般的快感的朦胧迷雾中，维吉尔再一次射了，他使劲挺身碾进但丁深处，而但丁呻吟着，喘息着，“在我里面，在我里面。”他们身体相互拍打碰撞的地方变得前所未有的淫秽，太湿滑，响亮得太下流，又太过龌龊了。

“永远在你里面，”维吉尔粗声说，仿佛在许下诺言。他在高潮中颤抖，他因再一次浸透但丁而颤抖，他射得那么深，但丁再也没办法把维吉尔的精液弄出来，他会在体内某个隐秘处永远将它安藏，被它不可磨灭地标记，每个靠近他的人都会闻到它的味道，就会马上知道他属于谁，正如他们理应知道。

但丁抱着他的哥哥，在猛烈的战栗中亲吻他，品尝他每一声悠长而沙哑的呻吟，直至维吉尔终于安静下来，接着他们就这样紧贴着彼此默默呼吸。他们气息相吹，喘息粗砺，然后慢慢地吸气，稳稳地吐气。今夜他们触碰对方以来，第一次出现了近乎平静的时刻。

但丁不想要平静。

他被维吉尔操开的地方在阵阵抽痛，越深入这种感觉就越强烈，粗野，但还远远不够粗野。他能承受的、他想要承受的还有那么多，而维吉尔能够逼迫、也必定会逼迫他承受这一切，他的需求还远远没有得到满足。“告诉我，”但丁说，甚至不再假装自己没在恳求，“告诉我还没有结束。”

维吉尔用吻轻抚但丁的嘴唇，如此温柔。太过温柔，与他那钢铁般的低语截然不同，“你连这句话都不得不问出口，简直是天真得可爱。”与他眼眸中的险恶别于云泥，那目光正许诺用一场完美的抹杀来将但丁彻底摧毁。

但丁颤抖着长呼一口气，出于欲望，也出于解脱。

然后他呻吟，因维吉尔将性器丝滑地抽离而痛不欲生，他的后穴本能地夹紧了，试图挽留他的哥哥。

维吉尔嗤笑。“贪心。“

“你自己说的：你的归宿在我里面。”但丁说道。当维吉尔撤出时，感受着一股股热乎乎的精液从他体内涌出，他再一次呻吟起来，因为他那么， _操_ ，他那么湿，从胸腹到两腿之间，从穴口到大腿再到阴茎，全都是湿漉漉的，他里面也他妈一定 _湿透_ 了。

维吉尔的注意力已经转移到了他下面，全神贯注观察着但丁漏水似的漏个没完，而但丁只是把腿张得更开，展示出维吉尔的杰作，不加掩饰地享受着哥哥无耻地流连于他身上的愉悦目光，看吧，看他被他操得多开多敞。

“松了，”维吉尔说，“但还松得不够。”

“不够什么？”但丁问，脉搏加速了。他刚发问便得到了回答，维吉尔焕发着光芒的身体上肌肉挪动，他的皮肤碎裂散落，从光滑柔软变得更加坚硬粗糙，然后维吉尔跪在他上方，眼里的蓝不再如此像晶莹到极致的寒冰，而更接近属于他恶魔的空灵，他的面部和躯干都布满了迸发而出的鳞片，笼罩着一层淡淡幽光，像一幅半成的马赛克。

不必再往下看，但丁就知道还有什么变化了，不过他确实看了，他不得不看，他忍不住，然后他看到了从维吉尔两腿之间伸出的那根变得更庞大的阴茎。他看到了它那非人的美丽。它有好几道脊，枪灰色的坚硬柱身上旋绕着凸起的蓝色螺纹，龟头泛着水光，浓稠的前液已经渗了出来。

他看到了它的 _威胁_ 。这绝非为柔情而造，却纯粹为侵略所生。它会掠夺他，撕裂他，只要他仍身处不适于容纳魔茎的人类肉体。

但丁看到了这一切，某种感觉游蛇般爬过他的身躯，锋利刺骨，他本应为此恐惧，却反倒感到一阵忐忑悸动。

他的喉咙也随之收紧：他本应拒绝，却饥渴地接受了它，这东西粗得足以让他窒息，就像他骑在哥哥的性器上时那样，就像他被哥哥掐住脖子时那样。

“显然，并不是说你已经足够松了。”维吉尔带着他一贯的傲慢说。

但丁用一只手裹住自己那根筋疲力尽的阴茎，满腹翻涌着无尽的绝望。他想：要想把这玩意全部塞进去里得他妈花上一个小时。他说，“你会把我弄坏的。”

“是的。”

语气残酷得温柔，仿佛维吉尔在咀嚼这个词的真谛，幸灾乐祸地期待着但丁的毁灭。

“会很疼。”

“而你会很享受。这就是你想要的。被我的整根鸡巴肏到坏掉。”

但丁闭上双眼作为回答。心中的赞同自发地在他皮肤之下窜过的颤栗中回响。

“不，你得看着我。”一只爪尖轻轻掠过但丁的脸颊。“你会看着我再一次占有你。”

于是但丁抬眼凝视哥哥那一眨不眨的炽烈双眸，让那只伸着利爪的手再次掌控他的身体，双腿搭上维吉尔的肩膀。

维吉尔那个又大又湿又钝的龟头抵上他那松垮垮（还不够松）的穴口，只在那里挑逗性地停留了片刻，而但丁的心却开始在胸腔里狂跳。然后维吉尔开始进入他的身体。

但丁头脑一片空白。他张开嘴，发不出任何声音。

已经太大了，虽然这只是维吉尔分身的一小部分，即使它的头部只是浅浅地压了进来，但已经够大了，冷酷的插入继续，才吞进去一英寸，他就没法再打得更开了，灼烧与压迫感此起彼伏，攀升成一种让但丁迷醉的痛苦，从他的喉咙里挤出些无助而有点沙哑的声音。听起来不堪一击。

他不安地把头砸在身下的枕头上，伸手去够哥哥，指甲挠着他的皮肤和鳞片。“维吉尔，维吉尔， _维吉_ 。”

“嘘，没事的。”维吉尔安慰道，声调沉着，同郁热的烟雾般卷进但丁的身体。

“放轻松（Let it happen），为我容下它，但丁，我知道你做得到。”

“放轻松，”但丁紧紧重复道。在脑海里重复了一遍又一遍。

“你为我而生，为我而设，你必定能够容纳我。”

但丁咬破了下唇，尝到了自己的鲜血。维吉尔的阴茎正缓慢而克制地撬开他的身体，一股排山倒海的力量要求但丁彻底屈服，它太大了，不得不以同样的缓慢和克制来挤遍那些最需要它的地方，那些疼痛的地方，他的前列腺，让但丁眼底生光，吼出一声混杂了呻吟、哀鸣与恶魔怒号的咆哮。

“就是这样，”维吉尔絮语道，“为我唱出来。你现在的样子太淫荡了，看看你，束手无策地被我的鸡巴劈开，而我连一半都还没进去呢。”

“闭嘴，”但丁咬着牙说，“闭上你的臭嘴。”维吉尔为他沉吟着动听的下流话，与他体内所有的绝望对谈，煽风点火，这本身就是一种完美的折磨，而但丁一次只能承受这么多。

维吉尔只是笑了，这混蛋，但丁徒劳地试着咬他一口，可现在他自己也在想，想象着维吉尔所见的一切，在维吉尔那根巨大得不可思议的魔屌下，但丁的小洞看起来会是多他妈的渺小，而他的身体还是不顾一切地屈服了，能绷多紧绷多紧，殷勤地吮吸着哥哥的性器。当维吉尔阴茎上的筋脊和螺纹果断地深入他时，但丁开始胡思乱想，觉得这会刻下印迹，维吉尔的鸡巴在他体内所触及的每一处都会留下记号，而但丁想把每一个印记留住。他想把它们直接烙进自己身体的根基，这样每次哥哥操完他之后，都能把印记烙回他的体内。

从此往后，他的自我架构将面目全非，他永远都忘不掉这种感觉，他哥哥的恶魔用阴茎在他的身体里挖出了一个空洞，而他会永远渴望着它，渴望着它的归来。

维吉尔全程都在和他说话，用“你做得很好，我知道你可以的”来驱使他，用“我等不及看你崩溃了”来折磨他。他的声音具有某种催眠的能力，哄骗着但丁牢牢追随着它，好让但丁熬过他所经历过的最漫长的插入：绝不妥协、毫不留情、势不可当，胁迫但丁去接受，强逼但丁被占有。

维吉尔在他前列腺上接连不断的碾压让但丁全无抵抗之力地迎来了第四次高潮，痛苦与快乐把他箍得那么紧，勒得他断了片，等他回过神来手上已经满是鲜血，道道爪痕割开了维吉尔的胸膛，而他自己手臂大腿上的鳞片逐渐消褪了。

而随之在但丁胸中绽放的紧张与他的高潮毫无关系。

先是一段浩瀚而疼痛的餍足感，弥长得望不到尽头，然后维吉尔终于抵达了那里，终于被但丁完全包裹，犹如归剑入鞘。

但丁抬起手，用颤抖的双手捧起维吉尔的脸颊，将鲜血在他脸上涂抹开来。在他的手心里，他能感觉到哥哥紧咬下颌的微小抽动，以及他皮肤的绝对热度。汗珠流下，滚过维吉尔的太阳穴、喉咙和起伏的胸口。他显然在努力保持一动不动，仿佛使尽了浑身解数才没有猛然抽身再顶回去，然后像任何一只真正的恶魔那样用性器把但丁撕碎。

“什么，”但丁哑着嗓子说，“你打算就这样停下吗？”

“我只是好心想让你适应一下。”

但丁勉强挤出一丝轻笑。“一点——一点感觉都没有。你那玩意真的没问题吗？”

维吉尔自己也呵出了一阵嘶哑的笑声。他嘴角倾斜，而但丁爱死了这个傲慢的角度，因为它往往出现在惊喜之前，这些惊喜残酷而美丽，譬如：“我会把你弄哭的，亲爱的弟弟。”

但丁确信不疑。他早就知道了。

他心中有一个地方，位于叛逆与无耻的彼岸，那里的一切都分崩离析。在那里，空余维吉尔，以及但丁对他那暴烈而绝望的渴求。但丁已经到了那儿，而他的哥哥用鸡巴肏他肏得越久，用那双摄人心魂的眼睛凝视他越长，里面的裂痕就越深。

当维吉尔带着与进入时同样的缓慢和克制将自己抽出来时，那些裂痕变得更深了，可这种感觉还是美好得如此难以忍受。又是一段漫无止尽的时光，电流激荡，在但丁的血液中爆裂沸腾，从他身上传出的声音太响太脏，太过放荡不羁了。他都不知道自己还能发出这样的声音。在这些私人的、亲密的时刻之外，他永远不会承认这些声音，而他知道维吉尔同样如此。维吉尔会把它们珍藏起来，就像他珍藏但丁的每一丝每一缕那样。

“你听听，你叫得好像要疯掉了一样。”

“我 _是_ ，我要疯了，操，维吉，你得——你得——”他不知道维吉尔到底该干什么，但他知道维吉尔一定会做的，他总是知道如何给予但丁他想要的一切，以及那些他不知道自己想要的一切。

但丁因快感而焦躁难安，心中有那么多的矛盾在鼓噪，他想要更多，想要推拒，却又无能为力，只能任由哥哥一次次用无情的鸡巴强迫他敞开自己，每一记直击核心的抽插都看似无穷无尽，让他从喉咙里高声哀鸣。他晕乎乎的，同时一切感官都变得极度敏感：他阴茎里的剧痛，囊袋的紧勒，撑到极限的穴口仿佛在燃烧，那阵灼痛烧遍了他全身，空气中溢满了麝香味，以及他们下流的、湿滑的操干声。

维吉尔突然动得更快，干得更狠，用恶魔的声带低吼着，开始真正地 _占领_ 但丁，这时但丁视野的边缘似乎在闪烁。

脑子里的嗡鸣声越来越响，于其上，他听见维吉尔热切的话语，“每次我操进去，你这张脸，”他用拇指轻抚但丁嘴唇下方，描摹着它在破碎呻吟中的开开合合。“我也可以把我的鸡巴塞进这里的洞里。”

“妈的， _求你了_ ，”但丁迸出一句，一想到他可能会被维吉尔上下填满，被夹在阴茎和阴茎之间，被彻底占有，被哥哥开发到极致，绝望与欲望便用冷血的爪子撕扯着他。

“是的，我可以，”维吉尔接着说，“毕竟，我有一个二重身。”他更像是在自言自语，已经把一切都算计好了。“下次吧，”他补充道—— _发誓_ 道，用另一下令人窒息的、不可阻挡的侵犯强调道。

“下一次，”但丁同意了，话语紧绷简洁，因为他现在一开口更容易语无伦次，因为维吉尔没完没了地捣进他而这正是但丁想要的：不得解脱、不得喘息（reprieve），一记猛攻就把他变成了无脑的野兽。他双目刺痛，他大口喘气，他竭尽所能抓紧他的哥哥，抓紧床单，抑遏自己的恶魔，咆哮着要求更多，要维吉尔肏得更深即使已经不能再深，他想让维吉尔将自己葬进他的血骨之间。

模糊地，但丁心想他能感受得到，如果他现在把手伸到自己的肚皮上，他就能感觉得到：维吉尔的阴茎是怎么在他体内律动的，它的形状是怎样的，他的身体是怎么被塑造成哥哥的形状的。而现在，他更是缺乏理智，他想既然他已经被肏得那么开了，那他就一直保持这样，好让哥哥随时都能轻轻松松地回到他的身体里来。

但丁会接受这一切，只要能让这种极乐如燎原野火般更旺地烧遍他的全身。只要能让维吉尔这样心无旁骛地俯视着他，用那双狂热的、饥饿的、在恶魔的光明与肉欲的黑暗之间摇摆的眼眸凝视着他，就好像他渴求着但丁，这般渴求了数十载。或许确实如此。或许，在他们内心至深的某处，他们都自始至终都渴求着对方，这种渴望贯彻了他们的一生。

“疼，”但丁喘息着，“疼，疼得太好了，你要是敢停下来，我绝对——”

“ _停下_ ？”维吉尔的狂笑讽刺而阴暗，好像他从没听过比这更荒谬的话。“我他妈会让你一直这个样子。我一开始就该这样做了，在那么多年前刚找回你的时候我就该把你操成这样。”

“那你他妈为什么没有。我本来应该一直这样的，这是我的 _权利_ 。”

这是但丁说过的最诚实的话。他们的这种快乐，他的兄弟维吉尔，和他这张燃着热吻的嘴，他那颗藏着秘密的心，以及他那根抹去但丁一切空虚的阴茎——都是专属于但丁的权利。

“当你这样的时候，但丁，”维吉尔厉声道，他热烈的情欲利刃般刺进但丁，就像他的鸡巴带来的疼痛愉悦那样，“当你这样的时候——”他没有把话说完，释放出一声狰狞的低啸，这咆哮深沉，仿佛但丁激怒了他。“因为你对我的所作所为，我真该把你撕成碎片。”

但丁需要知道，需要听到。“我对你怎么了？我做了什么？告诉我。”

“你让我想要对你有求必应，予取予求，”维吉尔坦白道，这 _是_ 一份坦白，一个从他哥哥那阴霾重重的深处发掘而出的秘密，一件无价之宝。

“你对我做了一样的事，”但丁也承认道，而维吉尔又发出了一阵狂暴而难以理解的声音，然后俯身撞上了但丁的嘴，这个吻太过潦草太过破碎，绝非一个真正的吻，只不过是他们笨拙地嘴对着嘴，将两人的呻吟闷在彼此之间。

但丁攒起所剩无几的力量，凭着他仅剩的那点余地晃了晃屁股，正如维吉尔要求的那般狠狠迎向维吉尔阴茎的猛击，“为我崩溃吧，让我们一起。”他的声音让人无从拒绝，而但丁吟哦着，感觉自己真的在破碎，在瓦解，因为这一切都太他妈美好了，面对滔天的幸福感，他只能支离破碎。他在维吉尔的嘴里啜泣着，他的哥哥将他带到了那个只有他和但丁存在的地方，同时带上了那野蛮的、无可饶恕的快乐，边缘镶嵌着劈啪作响的痛苦。

“为我哭泣的时候，你真美，”维吉尔说着，“我应该每次都把你弄哭。”这时但丁才意识到自己真的 _在哭_ ，睫毛上坠满了泪水，呼吸止不住颤抖。

太过了，他现在太过透明了，于是他别过脸，想要将上面的默示通通匿藏，但维吉尔用放在他脸上的手将但丁的头扭了回来。“这个，也是属于我的。”他低语道，但丁在哥哥的脸上看到了维吉尔本来想要隐藏的东西，另一个秘密被发掘出土：他的饥渴之下流露着仰慕。

这一眼胜过千言万语——那表情告诉但丁，维吉尔无可置疑地属于他，正如他属于维吉尔那样。

“我要射了，”他抽着气，当维吉尔又一次把他送上了绝顶时，他内里的一切都在收缩，阴茎里那阵深邃入骨的痛楚强行攫走了他渴望已久的喘息。“我要——操—— _操_ ！”维吉尔的性器击溃了他也击碎了他的嗓音，他泪湿的眼睛紧锁，一股冲动在他耳中奔涌，窜过他的身体，他这过热的、疼痛的、濒死的身体。他弓起背脊，绷得那么紧，可能再多一秒钟就会折断，他的呼吸都蒸发在肺里。

痛苦和快感相互奔袭，缠结成一团但丁永远也无法解开的乱麻，像溅射的焰火两相倾轧，熏焦了他燃烧的神经。他用力，一次又一次，绞紧维吉尔的鸡巴，整个人都被肏得破破烂烂，筋疲力尽，被彻底操翻，射的时候他感觉自己射了整整一个世纪。巅峰的快感犹如海潮跌荡，在他体内波涛汹涌，想把他拖得更深，而但丁渴望被淹没，想要消失在它那白噪声的深处，但他撑住了，因为比起这一切，他更想要——更需要看着维吉尔高潮。在迷失自我于忘川之前，他至少得知道他已经让哥哥快乐了。

“来吧，维吉，”他说，口中含糊，眼里迷糊。“来——来吧，宝贝。”

维吉尔用魔爪掐进但丁的臀部，将他重新拎回自己的腿上，重力把但丁狠狠扔在维吉尔的性器上，让他被肏得更加崩溃，但丁本该哭喊，本该放声尖叫，因为那似火的冲击直直穿透了他，撕碎了他，即使是此时，即使在此刻，这种痛苦也羽化成了极乐。隔着满眶泪水，他试图拼凑出维吉尔的脸，但真正让但丁看清的是他的记忆：紧皱的眉头，布满鳞片的皮肤上那双眯起的明眸，强壮有力的下颌线上獠牙毕露，咬得咯咯响。他知道当这一切相遇，会交映出什么样的景象，他曾在维吉尔的脸上见到过这个表情，它属于绝对的掠食者，欲望层层剥开，揭露出最原始、最真实、最狂野的形态，而这一切都是因为 _但丁_ 。全为但丁。

他把眼睛眨了又眨来清晰视野，望着维吉尔像一头真正的野兽那样怒吼着，咆哮着，美丽而狂野，除了捉紧自己的餍足感之外别无他求——一幅完美的兽性大发画面。每一次挺胯他都把但丁填得更满，他灌进但丁体内的那些滑滑腻腻的液体都随着维吉尔的野蛮抽插漫了出来，太多了，现在已经没法全部堵住了，溅湿了他们的皮肤，而此刻但丁唯一能做的就是紧紧抱住维吉尔的肩膀，试着经受住他那怪物哥哥掀起的狂风暴雨。

他试了，他失败了，理智突然短路，他耷拉下脑袋，像个断了线的木偶一样瘫倒在哥哥身上。

但丁回到了一个边际朦胧的梦幻世界，也不知道都他妈过了多久了。他不敢动，以免他那剧痛的肌肉发出难免的强烈抗议，但他已经被移动了，此刻正蜷缩在哥哥的臂弯里。他们俩都侧躺着，维吉尔的唇温柔地印上了但丁的眼睛，沿着但丁的脸庞轻步漫游，鼻子轻轻蹭着，现在的他已经不再刻薄。

“要我回去吗？”维吉尔 _耳语_ （sotto voce）道。

但丁哼哼着，胡乱呢喃了些什么。

“如果你好奇的话，还没过去一年呢。甚至一个小时都没过。你也没出去多久。”

但丁嘟囔着更多的胡言乱语，然后听见了哥哥的嗤笑。

努力了好一会儿，但丁才成功克服晕眩感，好将目光瞄准维吉尔并定格在他身上。他还得花上更长时间才能找回自己的声音，拼凑出逻辑通顺的话语。“还感觉得到你，”他咕哝道，气竭声嘶，喉咙仍因维吉尔逼出的每一丝声响划满伤痕，“就好像你还在操我一样。”

感觉就好像维吉尔根本没有离开过他一样。他感觉还是那么饱满，那么敞开，就好像还有什么东西在把他大大撑开一样。维吉尔阴茎上的棱脊和纹路在他体内烙下了深深的印记，而那些地方依然因炙热而震颤。它们在鲜活的虚脱感中闪烁，在他疲悴身体的疼痛中明灭，像一股超现实的、幻乐的暗涌，如果可以的话，他要将它永远埋藏在自己的身体里。

维吉尔的手从但丁的胸膛扫荡到他的小腹，当维吉尔轻轻按下去时，但丁深吸了一口气。他按的不是平滑的腹肌，而是按在了一个凸起上，只能是因为维吉尔满满射进去的精液那里才会突起一块。“每一天，你都会感受到被我填满的感觉。”

“操，维吉尔，”但丁说，颤抖着，“你知道我不会让你食言的，对吧？”

“我会鼓励你的。”

但丁笑了，一笑就疼得要死，但他就是喜欢。他的屁股，他的喉咙，他的眼睛都涩涩生疼。他浑身酸痛，被所承受的一切折磨得体无完肤。“现在我们身上太恶心了，床也彻底完蛋了，只能把它烧掉了。”而此刻他根本不想考虑自己肚子里面或是两腿之间的情况，他还是那么松，精液还在不停往外涌，弄得到处都粘糊糊的。

维吉尔似乎不太在意，沿着但丁的下巴一通乱吻，一路吻到但丁嘴边，而但丁禁不住转头迎向哥哥的嘴唇，张开嘴，沉浸于维吉尔洒给他的那些小小的、无关渴求（undemanding）的吻中，维吉尔的动作那么轻盈，好像在从但丁的嘴里轻酌浅啜一般。这时，他又失去了时间概念，不知道他们到底接吻了多久，不知道他让自己在没有真正参与的情况下被吻了多久，维吉尔把他的舌头探了进去，但丁望着他，眼眸半开半阖，神色迷离，依然沉醉于快感之中。他甚至无力抬起手臂搂住维吉尔，满足和疲乏让他太怠倦太迟缓了，他得偿所愿，如果不是维吉尔的抚摸锚定了他，他就马上要溜进自己朦胧的思绪之中了。不过，他还是捕捉到了那短短的一刹，维吉尔将一句微不可闻的“你是完美的”塞进了一个吻中，然后婉转地把它送进了但丁的嘴里，但丁就此回吻了他，希望维吉尔也能听到他说了同样的话。

哥哥的动作很小心，经历了这一切，他一定已经不堪重负了。在他得以释放天性之前，那些缓慢而平稳的性交无疑谋杀了他的自制力。他头发凌乱，胸前肩上染着血，阴茎大腿上沾满精液，浑身焕发着光芒。他美极了。在但丁的世界中，这就是一切重要的。

以及，邪恶的，当维吉尔拨开但丁眼前浓密的头发，若有所思地清了清喉咙，用那闷热性感的烟嗓开口时，但丁这样想到。他说，“我想我应该把你吃干抹净。你可以坐在我脸上，我想吃多久就吃多久，我灌了那么多东西进去。”

但丁杂乱无章的呻吟最后变成了缓缓的抽泣，因为他的哥哥真是太贪得无厌了，而但丁被他肏翻了。可既然维吉尔启齿了，但丁就想要，得不到决不罢休：维吉尔用嘴再次撬开了他，柔柔地、柔柔地、柔柔地舔着，舔进那些但丁疼得厉害的地方，那些他漏个不停的地方，接住了所有肆意溢出的液体。

维吉尔笑了，不知怎的，这笑声刻薄又宠溺，多么适合他的兄弟。“你还是那么饥渴。我们会找到你的极限的，但丁，不管要花多少时间。”

“你他妈会玩死我的，”但丁说。“接着一百万年我都射不出来了。起码给我弄点水喝吧。”

“不知道你以为自己能骗谁呢，我们都知道你不止能射五次。就算真的不行，那也没关系。”维吉尔吻了吻但丁的耳廓，吻了吻耳朵后面，轻松而自信，因为他深知他所触碰的身体归属于他。他轻描淡写地说，“我会逼你的。”

但丁不动声色地叹了口气，往他那可怕的、美妙的哥哥身上凑得更近，他的哥哥总是能给予他想要的、他需要的。“逼我，”他答应道。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：本文的翻译工作花费了接近四十小时，没想到英语也能那么难233 原文太美了，有能力的朋友请务必阅读原文！希望大家吃得开心！


End file.
